


Please Master

by chains_archivist



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: BDSM, Boys in Chains, Explicit Language, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by crasskidw</p><p>Curt and Brian are invited to read at a show paying tribute to the writings of Allen Ginsberg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Master

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).
> 
> \--  
> Title- Please Master  
> Author-crasskidw
> 
> Pairing-Curt/Brian
> 
> Rating-R (language, sexual situations)
> 
> Archive-yes, please
> 
> Disclaimer- Mr.Wild and Mr. Slade belong to Mr. Haynes, the poem belongs to the estate of Mr. Ginsberg
> 
> Thank You-To Iggy Pop for wanting to be your dog, too Allen Ginsberg for being.
> 
> Summary-Curt and Brian are invited to read at a show paying tribute to the writings of Allen Ginsberg
> 
> Feedback-yes, please
> 
> Author's Note-So here it is. I've finally finished my "master"piece (yes, I know it's a bad pun. I couldn't help myself)

New York City-1974

The curtain opens to reveal Curt Wild...bound. Arms over his head, handcuffs buckled to slave bracelets. He hangs from a trapeze-like contraption just low enough to let the balls of his bare feet touch the ground, but too high to put any weight on them. He wears a pair of low slung black leather pants, and a small chain dangles between a set of nipple clamps. His head hangs low, his hair forming a disheveled nimbus of gold. In a barely audible voice, he begins.

"please master can I touch your cheek"

 

The audience rapidly quiesces. Curt slowly begins to raise his head, exposing the blindfold covering his eyes. He turns his phantom gaze upon his lover seated in the front row.

"please master can I loosen your blue pants"

 

A slight murmur rises from the audience.

"please master can I gaze at your golden haired belly"

Brian bristles. Although the performance has been thoroughly rehearsed, he can't help this feeling, this distinct impression that Curt's eyes are burning straight through the blindfold.

"please master can I gently take down your shorts"

At this, Brian lets go a little smirk. If only the audience knew exactly what he was wearing under those blue velvet pants, perhaps he wouldn't be alone in his amusement.

"please master can I have your thighs bare to my eyes"

The rhythmic inflection of this line transfigures, offering a much more sober supplication.

"please master can I take my clothes off below your chair"

Allowing his head to fall once more, his voice does the same.

"please master can I kiss your ankles and soul"

Curt feels the bindings pulling at every muscle in his torso. He attempts a momentary relief by pulling himself up. Muscle flexing through a thin veneer of skin. Hearing the sound of a hundred people shifting in their seats, he is satisfied with the effect. Lowering himself, he faces the voyeurs.

"please master can I touch lips to your hard muscle hairless thigh"

His breath becoming more rapid, Curt feels a stirring in his lower extremities. Hoping it will subside, he continues.

"please master can I lay my ear pressed to your stomach"

The sound of the sauntering steps of what can only be Brian's slow, sexy lope toward the stage door doesn't help.

"please master can I wrap my arms around your white ass"

Brian reappears stage right carrying a briefcase which he sets atop a table positioned just outside the unremitting glare of the spotlight. The latches pop open with a loud springing noise, amplified due to the acoustics of the auditorium.

"please master can I lick your groin curled with soft blond fur"

Out of the briefcase, he produces a cat o' nine tails, an insulated thermos, and a small object which he slips into his side pocket. He makes his way over to center stage, placing the whip and the thermos at his feet. He runs his fingertips over Curt's shoulders and down his back, provoking a nearly

imperceptible growl. As he reaches around to trace his ribcage, Curt tosses his head back in an attempt for further physical contact. Brian steps back.

"please master can I touch my tongue to your rosy asshole"

Curt realizes at this point that any attempt to dissemble his arousal is completely futile. His mind teems with thoughts of Brian's eyes, his lips, his fingers, his well...

"please master may I pass my face to your balls"

Planting a kiss at the base of his neck, Brian gives the nipple chain a sharp tug. Curt winces, his cock thumping and moving constricted tightly by the leather of his pants sure as his hands are bound by the leather on his wrists. A small trickle of lacrimal fluid escapes the blindfold.

"please master, please look into my eyes"

Facing Curt, Brian removes the blindfold. He pulls a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes the tears away. With a kiss on the temple, he replaces the rouge's badge and backs away, once again leaving him in amaurotic darkness.

"please master order me down on the floor"

Once again in an attempt to mitigate the ache in his limbs and torso, Curt pulls on the bindings enough to raise himself up. Seeing this, Brian gives the clamps another tug. The sudden, lanciating pain is overwhelming and Curt is once again left limply dangling from the ceiling, his muscle losing all traction.

"please master tell me to lick your thick shaft"

Even with Brian standing behind him, no doubt involved in some nefarious pursuit, a wide smile creeps across Curt's face at the next line.

"please master put your rough hands on my bald hairy skull"

An eruption of laughter from the audience. The idea of Curt being bald is almost as ludicrous as the idea that Brian's hands might even possibly be rough. Tension broken, the recitation continues.

"please master put my mouth to your prick-heart"

Brian swings the cat o'nine tails around Curt's shoulder. The tips of the braids provoke a constriction of abdominal muscle. He drags the whip up Curt's bare chest before lightly feathering it back over his shoulder. Unable to allay the raging throb in his swollen cock, Curt shudders.

"please master press my face into your belly, pull me slowly strong thumbed till your dumb hardness fills my throat to the base, till I swallow & taste your delicate flesh-hot prick barrel veined..."

SMACK! Leather upon leather Brian delivers a walloping blow to his ass.

"Please Master push my shoulders away and stare in my eye & make me bend over the table..."

SMACK! Curt groans.

"please master grab my thighs and lift my ass to your waist"

SMACK! Dropping the whip on the stage floor, Brian drags his fingernails down Curt's back, stopping at the top of his pants.

"please master your hand's rough stroke on my neck your palm down my backside"

Wrapping his arms around his lover's waist, Brian lets his fingers crawl up to remove the nipple clamps.

"please master push me up, my feet on chairs, till my hole feels the breath of your spit and your thumb stroke"

Brian reaches down and picks up the thermos from which he extracts two gleaming ice cubes. He applies the ice to Curt's tender nipples. He gasps at the unexpected sensation.

"please master make me say Please Master Fuck me now Please Master grease my balls and hairmouth with sweet vaselines"

Taking a small weight from his pocket, Brian threads it along the chain. Replacing the clamps, Curt's beautiful face contorts into an expression of pure anguish.

"please master stroke your shaft with white creams"

Taking a hold on Curt's hipbones for balance, Brian kneels down to give him a light kiss in the small of his back. He slides his tongue downward, stopping when he tastes leather, and then back up following the track of his spine. Reaching the top he pulls his hair aside, arranging it to fall over the left shoulder. With another kiss on the right shoulder, he pushes his head through and rests his chin on his lover's collarbone. Wrapping his arms around him he shoots a proprietary glance at the watchers.

"please master touch your cock to my wrinkled self hole"

This prompts a few chuckles from the audience, realizing that this description isn't likely to be accurate. With a wicked grin, Brian gives his ear a lick followed by a gnomic whispered utterance which causes Curt's expression to mirror his own.

"please master push it in gently, your elbows enwrapped around my breast your arms passing down to my belly, my penis you touch w/your fingers"

Musing that maybe this isn't such a bad idea, Brian lowers his hands giving Curt's tumescent genitals a gentle squeeze. The bound man writhes in an attempt to create more friction, but his lover/tormentor has other ideas. Pulling him a little closer he rubs his cock against Curt's ass precipitating his own turgid arousal. Both boys drawing labored breath, Curt pants...

"please master shove it in me a little...

a little...

a little..."

Brian backs away. Three fingers reaching back between Curt's legs find his perenium. For a moment his head drops, allowing himself to revel entirely in the ..uh...matter at hand. The noise of the spectators presses. He concedes.

"please master sink your droor thing down my behind & please master make me wiggle my rear to eat up the prick trunk till my asshalfs cuddle your thighs, my back bent over till I'm alone sticking out, your sword stuck throbbing in me"

Brian takes a step back. folding his arms, he gazes upon his lover intently, surveying and admiring him as if he were of his own creation. Curt appears a little bothered. He continues.

"please master pull out and roll into the bottom"

Brian circles the lycanthrope with all the grace of a lioness toying with wounded prey.

"please master lunge it in again and withdraw to the tip"

Stopping at Curt's side, the bound man turns his head toward him defiantly and begins a litany.

"please master fuck me again with your self, please fuck me Please Master drive down till it hurts me the softness, the Softness please master make love to my ass, give body to center and fuck me for good like a girl, tenderly clasp me I take me to thee & drive in my belly your self same heat-rood you fingered in solitude in Denver or Brooklyn of fucked in a maiden in Paris carlots"

Pressing his own physique against Curt's, Brian puts his lips to his lover's mouth, nudging it open with his tongue for a little soul kiss. From there, he moves down in a salacious descension of oral titillation.

"please master drive me thy vehicle, bodt of love dops, sweat fuck bodt of tenderness, Give me your dog fuck faster, please master make me go mmmmm on the table"

 

Reaching the vicinity of the phallus, he reaches around to give Curt's ass a good tight squeeze, resting his head in his crotch.

"Go Mmmmmmm! O please master do fuck me like that in your rhythm thrill-plunge & pull-back-bounce & push down till I loosen my asshole a dog on the table yelping with terror delight to be loved"

Standing up, Brian reaches in his pocket a second time, grabbing Curt's crotch, he does everything short of popping the fly open.

"Please master call me a dog, an ass beast, a wet asshole & fuck me more violent my eyes hid with your palms round my skull & plunge down in a brutal hard lash through five seconds to spurt out your semen heat over & over , bamming it in me while I cry out your name."

With a violent ejaculatory spasm, Curt collapses against the body of his lover/tormentor/master. After a short moment of respite, Brian reaches up to unlock the handcuffs, taking Curt into a tender embrace.

"I do love you. Please master."


End file.
